Carnivoro
by ansatsusha xiii
Summary: AU. Hibari is the top hitman in the Vongola family, but he is sick of hunting down weak herbivores. Upon request, he receives a more challenging target... TYL691869. Slight OOC for failed attempts at humor since...well, face it. Hibari's not humorous.
1. Bite 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, I don't own the characters, and I don't make money from writing this fic. If I owned KHR, Hibari would've been the main character he would've been getting it on with Mukuro. Or with someone else, depending on my mood.

Sequel to "**Every Man Needs a Good Pounding**", which is PWP. Link without spaces:  
http:/ anime. adultfanfiction. net/story. php?no=600047765  
Of course, _you aren't required to read that story to get this one._ At least IMHO. Who knows.

**Bite 1**

Cold, indifferent eyes examined the bloody corpse sprawled on the carpet floor, watching dark blood spread outward like spilt wine with twisted fascination. With a satisfied snort, the man then proceeded to search the room with gloved hands. After tearing the room apart, he finally found his target object safely tucked away behind the ventilator.

Pulling the metallic briefcase down, he reached for his pocket with his other hand, fishing out a slim mobile phone. "I found the stolen data," he reported as he exited the hotel room, stepping over a few dead bodies. He then ended the brief call to make a new one. "Is the car ready? …Good. I'm done over here. Tell our men to retreat." Running a hand through his short black hair, the man waited for the elevator to arrive with narrowed eyes.

He was sick of hunting down weak herbivores. When would he get a more meaningful challenge?

If this boring charade kept up, he would leave the Vongola family. He was never really a part of it, anyway—he only did them favors that would be of benefit to himself. Lately, he had not raked in any benefits, and it was annoying.

After stepping out of the elevator, Hibari Kyouya strode out the hotel's back door, took a few turns, and saw his transport. Getting in, he handed the briefcase over to one of his subordinates. "Crack the lock. I want a copy of the information inside, and quick."

He placed the briefcase on the desk, locking eyes with the head of the Vongola family—Sawada Tsunayoshi. "As requested," he said with a gruff voice, gesturing at the metal briefcase.

In the end, he hadn't learned anything new from the data stored inside.

Tsuna smiled gently, letting his fingers intertwine as he placed his elbows on his large office desk. "Thanks, Hibari-senpai. You were a great help—if that information were leaked…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari interrupted. "Next time you have some meaningless errand to run, don't call me to waste my time," he growled, eyes flashing with dangerous anger. "Nothing I've done lately has any challenge. For some insignificant job like the one I've just completed, get Hayato Gokudera or some other less competent man you have to do it."

Still retaining that irksome smile, Tsuna chuckled sheepishly as he scratched his messy blond hair. "Sorry, Hibari-senpai…It's just…that job needed a lot of discretion and only you could pull it off…"

"I don't want excuses," Hibari snapped. "Any more of those and I'll bite you to death. Instead of giving me some meaningless apologies, show me your sincerity."

Tsuna made a humming noise, rubbing his lifted chin before thumbing through a racket of folders. "Aha!" he exclaimed, pleased with his founding. "I have the perfect job for you, Hibari-senpai. I promise there will be more challenge than any other missions I've asked for you to help us on."

Raising a brow, Hibari held out his hand to receive the folder. When he flipped it open to examine the contents, he held his breath. That blue hair…that tasteless hairstyle…was it not the creepy bastard he'd had sex with just a few days ago?

"What did this man do?" he asked casually, careful not to show what he was thinking.

"Rokudou Mukuro is one of Millefore's best men," Tsuna explained. "He was managing a South American drug plantation in Brazil for the past two years or so, but he recently appeared in Italy again. You probably aren't aware of this since you joined late and we kept it a secret, but let's just say Mukuro once worked with us but betrayed us to Millefore."

Hibari flipped threw a few pages in the folder, noticing keywords that interested him. Key person in the Millefiore family, eh? The Millefiore were notorious for their research on human potential and the secrets to unlocking the dormant powers—maybe this blue pineapple knew a thing or two that Hibari didn't know.

The mission itself could wait until the herbivore named Mukuro exhausted his purpose.

Snorting softly, Hibari snapped the folder shut and smirked. "Sounds interesting," he remarked. "When is the deadline?"

Tsuna gulped and looked around. "Uh…he's a difficult man to track, and even harder to defeat…so, I'm not expecting you to be able to kill him right away." He laced his fingers together again. "I believe he still has connections within the Vongola, which is unfortunate and inevitable. Thus, the sooner, the better. It's better if he doesn't exploit Vongola any further…" His lips drew thin and his eyes became more serious as he continued with a deeper tone: "I've lost a lot of men because of Mukuro. I don't want to lose any more men."

"…No specific deadline, I just need to get the job done, the sooner the better," Hibari paraphrased insipidly—it was Tsuna's own mistake to have let a treacherous herbivore be admitted to the family anyway, Hibari wasn't interested in hearing the man's sappy whining.

"Right," Tsuna confirmed, his usual gentle smile creeping back to light up his face. "Good luck, Hibari-senpai, and please: Be careful." It was the line that he had always said before asking any favors.

Hibari snorted softly again. He only worked for a mutual interest, and it just happened that the Vongola had much of what he was interested in. A fight with that man in the hat, the Vongola boss himself, or the scarred swordsman, for example. He had been promised those and never got them. No matter, the Vongola's enemies often had what he wanted. He got paid well in return for the favors, so it was satisfactory.

When Tsuna watched Hibari exit his office, a deep voice resounded: "That wasn't a very wise decision, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed and leaned back against his chair. "What was I supposed to do anyway? Hibari-senpai's an extremely valuable ally—you even went so far as recruiting him yourself, Reborn. We can't afford to lose him, not now."

A man in a flawlessly ironed suit stepped out from the shadows, eying Tsuna with icy rebuke. "Rokudou Mukuro isn't exactly the easiest man to deal with, especially not for someone like Hibari Kyouya."

"I have confidence in my friends, Reborn," Tsuna stated firmly. "Besides, Hibari-senpai is the strongest man we've got. He can handle Mukuro."

Reborn sighed, lowering his hat. "…That's not what I'm concerned about but…I hope your intuition is right."

How to get that blue pineapple to spill his secrets? That was the question now. Hibari stared at his cocktail, watching how the sparkly bubbles floated to the surface.

"I knew you'd come again," a familiar voice said, accompanied by an annoyingly unique chuckle.

"Hmph. I only came because you happen to have something I want," Hibari replied without looking up.

Mukuro leaned against the table, his leather-gloved hand reaching over Hibari's shoulder. "Oh? And what may that be? Millefiore research data?"

Closing his eyes, Hibari lifted his glass and took a sip. "Good. You know already." He twirled the glass and watched the ice-cubes twinkle before setting it down. "Saves a lot of time. I spare your life, you give me everything Millefiore has—quite generous, don't you think?"

Cue stupid chuckle. "You're an interesting man, Hibari-kun. How would you know if I give you the real thing or not?"

Hibari removed Mukuro's hand and turned around to give the man a pointed look. "I have my methods, pineapple."

Raising a brow, Mukuro smiled. "Even so, you think you can kill me?"

"I can." Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna duke it out to see if you can, then?" Mukuro's odd-colored eyes sparkled darkly. "I'm pretty strong, you know."

Hibari smirked. "Don't cry for mercy when I bite you to death, herbivore."

**TBC**


	2. Bite 2

**Bite 2**

Sweat ran down Hibari's temples, and he spat out blood. Yet, despite the bruises and wounds, his lips were curled into a satisfied grin. "Aren't so full of yourself anymore, are you?" he pronounced slowly, eyes flashing with savage hunger. His grip on his bloody tonfas tightened and he licked his lips. Stepping to his side, he observed his prey like a true predator. "Any last words?"

Chuckling, the blue-haired freak wiped the blood from his mouth. "Hibari-kun, you aren't even winning yet. We haven't even talked about the consequences of you losing." He twirled his trident before readying himself for a sprint-attack.

"That's because I don't lose."

"Oh?" A sly smirk formed on the pineapple's lips. "That really inspires me to win all the more."

Hibari returned the smirk. "You talk big for an herbivore." He rushed forward to attack, reacting to Mukuro's movements fluidly and avoiding any damage. They continued for a while longer until suddenly Hibari felt weak, his legs giving out involuntarily. "What the…" And he fell right into the bastard's hands.

"Kufufu…It's finally getting into you, isn't it?" Mukuro's voice was soft and hazy.

Throwing the pineapple a venomous glare, Hibari forced himself to speak despite the loss of control of his body: "You poisoned me." The poison had spread very quickly, thanks to the fight. Hibari could no longer feel his limbs, and the paralysis was slowly crawling up his shoulders.

"Well…you were the one who got cut in the first place," Mukuro chuckled, disgustingly pleased with himself.

Hibari wished with all his might that he could punch that smirk off the pineapple's face. "I'll never accept this," he hissed. "You're cheating. I haven't lost."

That creepy laugh was really irritating Hibari. "Come on, Hibari-kun. Don't be a sore loser...You're the one who decided not to use poison." Swiftly, Mukuro picked Hibari off the ground and slung his body across one of his shoulders. "Now, shall we discuss the consequences of your loss?" He squeezed Hibari's ass. "…At somewhere more private, of course."

Unfortunately, Hibari lost conscious before he could bite out the flesh of Mukuro's shoulder.

"I have a nice proposal for you," a voice said as soon as Hibari gained his senses. Everything he felt was still in a haze, and he blinked a few times only to meet red-and-blue eyes and the sight of a blue pineapple. "You become my lover, and I give you some Millefiore research data."

Hibari just stared, still stuck in his daze.

"Well, of course, that's just a proposal that I'm presenting in exchange of your loss," the pineapple head continued. "You really don't have a say in this matter, since you never gave your terms, but…" Those odd colored eyes twinkled. "I'm willing to give you another option: Let me fuck you again, and we'll never see one another after this. You won't be hearing any Milllefiore data with this option, though."

Now fully aware of what his situation was, Hibari realized that he had been tied up. "So either way I have to have sex with you," he growled, unimpressed.

"You catch on early," Mukuro said with a small laugh, thoroughly getting on Hibari's nerves. "So which choice will it be?"

"You didn't win," Hibari spat.

"Oh, but you're in my hands either way. You've got little choice here." Mukuro let the tips of his fingers trail down Hibari's exposed chest.

Truthfully, Hibari wouldn't actually mind if he had sex with the blue pineapple again, as long as he had control over the entire activity. However, now that his situation had changed, he found it hard to agree to any choice. Hibari was never offered choices—he was the one who offered them. To take any choice would be an insult to his pride.

"You should really think about it. I'm not letting you leave until you come up with an answer."

And so, while Hibari was left tied up in hell-knew-where, his mind slowly starting to sort out and calm down. There was no way out of this. Regret was quickly dismissed, as Hibari never regretted. He started to think about more practical things, and decided that it had been fun fighting the blue-haired trident-wielder. He then realized that he wasn't entirely without advantages, after all.

When Mukuro came back, Hibari had already made up his mind. "Give me Millefiore's research data." In the back of his mind, however, he still couldn't believe that, after years of avoiding the five-lettered L-word, he was now forced to be some random pervert's lover, almost literally out of the blue.

A grin of triumph broke out on Mukuro's face, triumph that Hibari would be sure to beat down later on. He tried to ignore the burning sensation that was warming his lower half, but the idea he had in mind was exciting him. After all, Mukuro had a handsome face, a delicious body, and a skillful mouth, which made this choice much easier. Hibari had little doubt that those factors had played role in favor of his decision. Mukuro was a very good-looking man indeed

And Hibari wasn't going to lie to himself—he _did _want to have sex with Mukuro again, preferably more than a couple times until the pineapple exhausted all use.

"That's good news," Mukuro purred, stroking Hibari's cheeks, his eyes burning with hunger.

"So as your lover I demand you to untie me," Hibari replied smugly, though he did not like saying that L-word. He made a mental note to avoid using the word in the future, whenever possible.

It took Mukuro a few blinks to fully register his situation, to fully understand that, no matter what, Hibari was the hunter, the carnivore, and that he—the pineapple—was the prey. He laughed, to Hibari's chagrin. "Of course, Hi—Kyouya."

Grimacing at how his name rolled off that pineapple's tongue, Hibari waited for the man to untie him, but realized that Mukuro was just staring at him with penetrating, heated eyes, towering over his body without moving an inch. Hibari hated being treated and looked at like that, like _he_ was the prey. "Hurry up, herbivore. If you don't, I'll bite you to death," he growled, showing teeth.

"Oya oya, are you going to talk to your lover so unkindly?" Mukuro sighed, shaking his head with mock depression. He leaned down, purposely grazing Hibari's crotch as he reached to untie the ropes, his face disturbingly close to Hibari's.

Irritated by the unresolved intimacy, Hibari chose to capture Mukuro's lips, letting his tongue brush over Mukuro's before biting on the man's lower lip. This only slowed down the untying process, but Hibari couldn't deny that he wanted the blue pineapple. He wanted to see that infuriating yet deadly attractive face contort with pleasure, wanted that smug man moaning and writhing under his total control. His erection pressed against Mukuro's thigh, burning through the fabric.

The moment Hibari was released, he pinned Mukuro down like a tiger would its prey, panting softly. "You'll let me top you, won't you?" Hibari asked huskily, his eyes flickering darkly with lust and hunger. "I'd been waiting to do this for a few days, actually."

**TBC**


End file.
